Tan Sólo una Probadita
by Warlock86
Summary: Leo quiere probar algo diferente ante de su boda y quién mejor que Cole para ello. -SLASH explícito- ONESHOT


Tan Sólo una Probadita

**Tan Sólo una Probadita**

Prue había destruido la boda de Piper, y de inmediato toda la familia se había unido para arreglar las cosas. Patty y Victor se encargarían de convencer a Piper de qué regresaran, Phoebe estaría a cargo de encontrar a Prue, o por lo menos su ser astral para arreglar ese asunto, Darryl atrasaría a los policías; pero fue Leo quien decidió que Cole lo ayudaría a encontrar al verdadero asesino, por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a todos para guardar las apariencias.

Una vez que se encontraron solos en el ático, Leo no pudo contener todo los sentimientos que llevaba dentro de él y observó a su compañero con mucha lujuria en su corazón.

"Leo, ¿Te pasa algo?", preguntó Cole extrañado.

El ángel no respondió, empujó a Cole contra una de las paredes y lo besó por una fracción de segundo, antes de que el demonio lo empujara. Leo le echó una mirada como de niño regañado.

"¿Qué te pasa? Estás a punto de casarte con Piper y de repente estás sobre mí. Esto tiene que ser un hechizo que salió muy mal; si tengo que arreglarte entonces esto va tomar mucho más tiempo del que todos tenemos…"

"No es un hechizo, Cole."

"¿Perdón? Te juro que yo no enti…"

"Te dije que no es un hechizo. Es que ahora que voy a casarme siento que no sé que es lo que estoy perdiendo, que aún tengo tiempo para experimentar antes de dormir con la misma mujer todos los días. Vamos, Cole, he oído todos los rumores sobre ti en el inframundo, sé que eres bisexual y que te encanta hacer de macho frente a otros seres mágicos. ¿Me vas a negar lo que a tantos demonios le has dado?"

Cole lo pensó bien viendo a Leo con su trajecito negro… por supuesto que ese ángel se veía muy sexy así, con esos ojos de cahorrito triste pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor. En otras circunstancias, Cole se le hubiera aventado, le hubiera arrancado la ropa, y lo hubiera violado, pero él ya no era así. ¡Quería ser bueno! Tenía una relación estable con Phoebe y si ella los descubría la perdería para siempre.

"Por favor, Cole, tú eres el único en quién puedo confiar. Es mi último día de libertad y quiero usarlo para probar algo diferente. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme."

Y ante Cole, Leo se desmoronó y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente. El demonio se acercó a su amigo para acariciar su rostro con ternura.

"Calma, Leo, no te preocupes que nadie va a saber de esto. Yo tengo justo lo que tú necesitas y te juro que este día no lo vas a olvidar nunca, de eso me voy a asegurar yo."

Después Cole se agarró su paquete, que empezaba a crecer con la excitación.

"Esto es tu regalo de bodas, ¿No quieres saborearlo?"

"Primero quiero saborear tus labios, amor."

Cole sonrió ante estas últimas palabras y dejó que Leo se acercara, lo volviera empujar contra la pared, y lo devorara con pasión. La lengua de Cole dominaba a la de su amante, y eso le gustaba al ángel. Nunca antes Leo había experimentado algo parecido. En el cielo los demás ancianos y ángeles eran muy puros para entregarse de esa manera a un demonio… o a otro hombre.

Leo le abrió la bragueta a su nuevo amante, y hurgó entre la tela el pedazo de piel que buscaba y lo sacó erecto. Era la primera vez que Leo tenía un pene frente a él, a decir verdad la idea le gustaba. Se arrodilló y lo contempló.

"¿Qué esperas? Es todo para ti… el mejor regalo de bodas que te puedan dar."

Novato y nervioso, Leo tomó las bolas de Cole en su mano derecha y metió todo su pene en la boca. Tenía un sabor muy peculiar que excitaba cada célula de su piel ¡Tan delicioso! Quería tenerlo todo dentro de él y así lo hizo por un tiempo rodeándolo con su lengua, activando cada vínculo nervioso de placer en el cuerpo de Cole. Pronto Leo descubrió que su amado demonio gemía mucho más si lamía sólo la punta, pero no era realmente tan divertido como tenerlo todo en su boca.

Mientras tanto, Cole estaba muy ocupado en dejar caer su saco, quitarse la corbata y desabotonar la camisa. El pecho del demonio, musculoso y cubierto con una capa fina de vello. Todo era tal y cómo Leo se lo había imaginado en sus fantasías. ¡Tan macho y dominante!

En una explosión de placer, Cole lanzó un gemido largo que le llenó la boca de semen. Leo estuvo asqueado por unos momentos.

"Trágatelo todo, verás que es uno de los manjares más deliciosos que hayas pobado. No tengas miedo, yo no te haría daño con tu regalo de bodas."

Leo obedeció a su macho, se levantó y lo besó, acariciando sus duros pectorales sudados. Tanto había esperado que se cumplieran sus sueños eróticos y, en el día menos pensado, estaba siendo sometido por ese demonio que por el que tanto se habia masturbado mientras se bañaba. Cole se excitaba viendo al ángel con un gesto tan inocente en su rostro y bien trajeadito para la boda. Mientras Leo lo besaba, el demonio se encargó de empezar a desnudarlo. Tan lampiño, tan débil y a la misma vez tan fuerte. Tenía al ángel de las encantadas sometido a su voluntad sexual y estaba seguro que obedecería cualquier fantasía que tuviera.

Cole dejó a Leo sólo con unos bóxers negros muy apretados.

"Balia para mí, quiero que me excites para que te pueda penetrar."

"Lo que tu digas, amor", sonrió Leo, colocó sus manos en los hombros de su demonio y empezó a bailar de forma seductora restregando su pecho contra el otro.

Sí, así era como a Cole le gustaban sus hombres: sometidos, desnudos y leales. Aprovechó que Leo bailaba para bajarse los pantalones y mostrar una tanga roja muy apretada. Con su fuerza sobrenatural, la rompió y dejó que su pene estuviera libre, nuevamente erecto.

"Penétrame, amor, te lo pido", clamó Leo y eran justamente las palabras que su nuevo romance estaba busando.

"Tú lo pediste y ahora te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo."

Cole empujó a Leo contra la pared, le bajó los bóxers y metió en su culo su primer dedo ensalivado. El ángel soltó un leve gemido.

"Así, me gusta amor, justo cómo lo había deseado."

"¿Sí? Anda dí que eres mi puta, mía y sólo mía."

"Soy la puta de Cole, solo de él y para él."

Y entonces entró el segundo dedo en él. Era justo lo que el ángel había estado esperando.

"Dí que sólo conmigo disfrutas del sexo, que sólo yo te llevo al placer."

"Sólo contigo, Cole, puedo alcanzar el placer."

Tanto le excitaban esas palabras que dejó entrar un tercer dedo en el culo de Leo. El ángel soltó un gemido, y sintió como algo más grande estaba a la entrada de u trasero. ¡El pene de Cole! El demonio empezó a empujar.

"Cole, me duele mucho, creo que esto ya no es tan buena idea."

"Tú me lo pediste, me excitaste y me provocaste, ahora te jodes. Te voy a penetrar hasta el fondo y con tanta fuerza que nunca te olvidarás de mí."

Y Cole dio la estocada final para que todo su miembro se adentrara en el culo del ángel. Leo gimió de dolor y placer mientras se masturbaba.

"Estás mucho más apretadito de lo que pensé. ¿Eres virgen, puta?"

"He tenido sexo con mi primera esposa y con Piper."

"¿Solamente mujeres?", se burló Cole, "Se nota que nunca has disfrutado un buen pedazo de macho. Yo soy el primero que entra a tu cuerpo de esta forma y por eso soy tu dueño."

"Eres mi dueño y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no pares. Cógeme como me gusta, como sólo tu sabes."

Cole gimió y le soltó una nagalda.

"Te cojo como a mí me gusta, no como tu quieres, ¿Está claro?"

"Sólo sigue así, Fui hecho sólo para ti."

Por cuestión de varios minutos, Cole continuó nalgueando a su ángel mientras lo penetraba con fuerza, Leo sólo gemía y se masturbaba. Pronto Cole llegó al orgasmo que tanto esperaba impregnando las entrañas de su ángel con su esencia. Entonces aprovechó para ayudar a Leo a masturbarse para que él también pudiera llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron satisfechos, se volvieron a fundir en un beso pasional. Leo acariciaba la espalda ancha de su demonio, mientras Cole masajeaba las nalgas suaves de su ángel.

"Esto fue tan sólo una probadita de lo que soy capaz", susurró Cole en la oreja de su nuevo compañero sexual.

"Tan sólo una probadita, pero yo quiero todo el pastel. No te importara que nos sigamos viendo aún después de la boda. ¿O sí?"

"Para nada, mi amor, aunque si quieres todo el pastel me temo que vas a acabar embarrado."

"No podría esperar otra cosa de ti", concluyó Leo antes de volver a besar su hombre.


End file.
